My two precious ones
by Dione-chan
Summary: Spock experiences his first pon farr under the aid of the two people he loves most. K/S as well as S/N.


Title: My two precious ones

Raiting: M

Disclaimer:Star Trek is not mine

Beta: Huges to Carleen

Warning:PWP, slash and het and very explecid so

Summary: Spock experiences his first pon farr under the aid of the two people he loves most. K/S as well as S/N.

My way to explain how those two pairings could exist alongside each other.

* * *

**My Two Precious Ones**

Spock groaned, minimally aware of his surroundings, as unbearable heat flowed through his being, burning his body and mind. The only thing that mattered to him now, to tame the pressing need of his and the two people who were with him. Who stayed by his side even now, caring for him and aiding him though this uniquely Vulcan time.

A deep moan reached Spock's ear as he thrust into the willing, cooperative body beneath him. Willing to take the Vulcan's needy pounding without protest, but with pleasure and nearly the same burning need. The drive that prevented gentleness, and drove him to feed from sheer hunger and unbearable need.

Spock also felt gentle hands caressing his sweating back, showing him love and comparison. His burning eyes wandered from the hooded blue ones beneath him to the warm and understanding dark ones next to him.

"Nyota." Spock whispered, shifting his weight onto one arm so he could lift the other to touch her cheek with a trembling hand. She smiled at him lovingly, laid her hand over his and after a few moments guided it back to the sweating human body underneath him. Spock understood and even in his limited way of thinking, he was grateful for her acceptance. Being a human woman, he had doubts if she would be able to accept what he had to ask of her. Nyota had enough knowledge and acceptance of his culture that she agreed to this as he had asked her to become his bond mate, his wife.

Spock touched his trembling fingers to the meld points and immediately his mind was embraced with the willing mind of his t'hy'la. An indescribable feeling of completeness spread through him that only those know who were lucky enough to find their soul mate.

Spock flowed weightless in the spirit of his t`hy`la, while his body drove into his body driven with primitive lust.

He felt how the bond, they had unconsciously formed, became stronger. Gently Spock probed at the beautiful link he shared with his soul mate, his t`hy`la. The feeling of pure love, devotion and trust answered his touch, welcoming his touch and allowing the lifelong bond to strengthen. Spock was one of the few lucky Vulcans who would have the pleasure to own the right to share two minds.

One, was the mind of his t`hy`la, the one soul that completed his as no other could. His friend, more like his brother and on rare occasions, just like this, they even would be lovers. Lovers, in moments when the need to express their feelings for one another and their bond called them to share everything they were.

Reluctantly Spock started to pull out of the attractive mind. "Jim," he groaned, deep in his throat and ejaculated for a third time into the body his t`hy`la.

Jim's answering groans broke through the roaring in Spock's ears as he continued to pump into the exhausted human body. The Vulcan couldn't ignore the human's exhaustion, even in his stricken situation.

"It`s nearly done t`hy`la." Spock panted in Jim's ear, while he nipped at the soft skin of the lobe.

"It's alright." Jim whispered. "Let it all out." He wound his strong legs around Spock`s moving hips. "When the worst is over and you are done with me go to your girlfriend. Make her your wife and put a pointy-eared baby in her." Jim purred in Spock`s ear, petting one pointed tip while his other hand cards through the short black hair.

Spock moaned. The fantasy of impregnating Nyota was enough to increase his fire, because that was exactly what he planned to do.

Although this was Spock's first pon farr, he'd instinctively known the bond he shared with Jim would pull him back to the man once the blood fever overcame him. Even when he had already decided to take a bond mate, a wife.

To be fair with his future wife, he had told Nyota about his t`hy`la and what it meant to be blessed to have found ones soul mate.

Spock looked once again at the woman he would make his wife, remembering that she hadn't been too thrilled about the thought to share Spock with Jim, but after a long talk, she understood that the bond the two men shared was nothing like what she would share with him, if she agrees to become his bond mate. Now she smiled from her place where she lay next to the copulating men. No jealousy showed on her face only wonder and love and some kind of disbelief that Jim Kirk, the man she despised for so long was the soul mates of her beloved. At first, she had some doubt about Kirk's intentions toward Spock, not wanting the Vulcan to end with a broken heart. Spock soon dispelled her doubts. T´hy´la always works both ways, and even with Nyota`s disbelieve. Spock knew that Jim returned his affection with same intensity. They would stay the best of friends until death parted them and perhaps even longer.

Spock returned his attention back from Nyota to Jim. Fascinated and immensely aroused from the still unacquainted body beneath him. Spock and Jim may have a connection much deeper than most friends or brothers but still it was mostly Platonic. Only on very rare occasions, were they drawn to show their feelings for each other physically.

But, when they did, it was a beautiful view. At least that was what Nyota murmured in Spock`s ear as she watched his slim, strong body move over Jim's responsive one.

Needy sounds filled the heated air, moans, groans and little growls. Jim's head thrashed from side to side on the crumpled pillow and he wound his strong, quivering legs around Spock's waist, encouraging him to take all he needed and more.

Spock sometimes felt a gentle hand cares the tense muscles in his back, showing him that his chosen one was still there with him. However, she hasn't once touched Jim. It was like an unwritten rule that they never would touch on another or do even more. They both belonged to Spock and he was the only one allowed to have their bodies and minds. They only shared this intimidate moment for the sake of their beloved Vulcan, because he was in deep need of them both during this unyielding times.

Ignoring Jim's plaintive wails, Spock tried desperately to ease the burning of his blood with his fourth orgasm of the night. Spock followed only moments later and his inhuman growl sends shudders through both of his humans.

Panting, Spock buried his head against Jim's neck for a moment, and then finally rolled from the sweat soaked body, pulling the sated, exhausted man in his arms. Not caring about the mess they were making.

Thankful that his t'hy'la had helped him though the first and fiercest episode of the Plak tow. Nevertheless, the pon farr wasn't over for a long time yet.

Spock enjoyed the moment of peace, kissing Jim as he felt a small hand wandering through the fur on his chest and a light body snuggling up with him. Smiling inwardly Spock turned in Jims arms. His fevered eyes met Nyota`s loving ones as his questing fingers wandered over her sinuous body. Soon his blood started to burn once again, urging him on to soak in the view of his hearts woman and pulling her even closer, finally binding her to him.

Vaguely he felt Jim press a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades and leave the shared bed, as he finally showered Nyota with all the attention she deserved.

For a moment, he missed the physical presence of his t´hy´la, but not for long. His burning blood dictated that it was time to take a mate. Jim returned soon and watched over the newlyweds just as the bride had watched them a moment ago.

For days the plak tow burned in Spock's veins and his new bond mate and his t'hy'la stayed by his side, not leaving him once. Even though Spock hated himself at these moments when logic and control left him and he was transformed into a desire-driven being. Not really understanding why the two most important people took the whole situation so easily. Perhaps it was because they were human, while he felt it was difficult enough to follow his father's example.

When the pressures and pleasures of the pon farr was over. The three returned to their normal lives aboard the finest ship in the fleet. Perhaps the only difference was that, on some evenings, Nyota joined Spock's and Jim's chess matches. Spock radiated happiness as Nyota's belly grew as time went by. Showing his hidden feelings through the bond and thought about becoming a father. He smiled to himself when he felt Jim's eagerness, as he waited for the birth of his godchild.

Life couldn't get better for Spock. He had finally found his place in life, not feeling as disrupted as he had as a child. Perhaps there was still one wish he harbored, not for himself, but for his t'hy'la. While he had found a loving wife, Jim hadn't found the woman of his life. Spock truly hoped that Jim also would find the one person for him. However, it must be a special woman; one that could accept the Vulcan, who held a very special place in her partner's heart and mind.

The end


End file.
